Honeymoons and Happenings
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [HCR]The honeymoon begins, but what is in store for the future? [WIP].[Fluff].[SEQUEL TO 'LADYBUGS AND PACTS']
1. Honeymoon!

Hey everybody! The sequel is here! Sorry about the long wait, but I finally found time to write the version I liked while I was on holidaya fewweeks agolol

Anyhoodles, Still cant thank all y'all enough for the reception you gave LB&P, I hope this lives up to your expectations : )

A/N: The mention in here about perfume? Taken from personal experience : ) That's the first thing me and mom do teehee

A/N2: The thing in here about the banner? I did that for my brother's wedding teehee Obviously with different names ;) :P

A/N3: I tried to think of how people are on their honeymoons, and they're always all kissey and smiley, right? Well, that's how H and Calleigh are ;)

A/N4: Thanks to Eri for the beta help :)

* * *

"He's here" Horatio called to his new wife. In only 3 days the Caine's had settled into full blown domesticated life, and now it was time for their honeymoon. Both Calleigh and Horatio had agreed that a week was enough for a holiday away. As ashamed as they were to admit it, they didn't want to be away from work for any longer. 

Eric was going to pick them up and take them to the airport, from where they were going to fly to Louisiana, and visit Kenny and the kids for a few days. Then it was onto Acapulco for a few more days before spending their last day before work at home in Miami together.

"You got the tickets? Passports? Money?" Calleigh asked, walking out of their bedroom carrying a backpack over one shoulder.

Eric knocked on door, but Horatio was already there to open it. "Whoa, ready I take it?"

"Ready"

"Hey Eric, thanks again for driving us" Calleigh smiled

"No problem, just remember this when buying presents" he winked

Soon enough, they were at the Miami International Airport. They said their thanks to Delko, and gave the warnings that they hoped the labs would still be in one piece upon their return. Eric gave a mock-hurt face and said something about trust, but Calleigh sensed the twinkle in his eye and knew when to turn off.

Calleigh had the backpack over her shoulder, and was wheeling her bag through the airport, holding Horatio's hand with her free hand, as was Horatio who wheeled his own bag. After check-in, they made a few treks around the shops. Calleigh spritzed on nearly all the different types perfume, until the only 'free' place was her shoulders. That was just what you did in airports!

They were stood watching the planes take off when their own flight was called.

"Boarding cards please" the young Hispanic man said.

With a tear to the cards, Horatio and Calleigh were boarding their bus en route to the plane.

Due to the passengers, all heading to Louisiana, no seats were left for the couple.

Horatio clung onto the bar above their heads as Calleigh copied just in front.

A jerk from the bus as it started off, caused Calleigh to lean back slightly onto Horatio's chest, who wrapped an arm lovingly around her waist for support.

Calleigh brought her own spare hand around to cover Horatio's , causing an elderly couple to the side to side and gesture to them.

"Newlyweds" Horatio clarified with a grin

"Congratulations" the man smiled, grabbing hold of his wife's hand, "Been married for 42 years ourselves"

"Cant wait" Calleigh smiled

After a short flight it was soon time to exit and find a waiting Kenny Duquesne.

Horatio and Calleigh followed the meandering crowds in front of them. The airport corridors were packed with flyers walking hurriedly to the lounges, where, hopefully friends and family congregated to pick them up and take them on there travels.

Horatio casually walked the cart ladened with suitcases and whatnot, occasionally needing to apologise to the people in front for nipping at their ankles. They finally rounded the corner into the Louisiana Airport Lounge. The hundreds of people packed into a relatively small room began to try to out-shout each other for their loved ones attention. It was a daunting sound.

Calleigh scanned the crowds. High above the heads, a sign was waving from side-to-side: 'Aunt Calleigh and our new Uncle Horatio!'

She smiled, motioning to Horatio. He chuckled as he led the way.

"Aunt Calleigh!" Amelia shouted as she practically jumped from Kenny's shoulders, dropping the sign en route.

Calleigh grinned as she crouched down and slipped the bag off her shoulder. Amelia nearly knocked her over with the force of her hug, "Hey Ladybug! Did you miss me?"

"'Course!"

"That's okay then"

Kenny shook hands with Horatio as Calleigh turned her attention to a smiling Adam in his pushchair. He stretched his arms out and wiggled his fingers, wanting to get out, to which Calleigh obliged and popped him on her hip "Hey Little Man"

"Hey sis" Kenny said pointedly. She'd been so focussed on her niece and nephew, she'd forgotten about her little brother.

"Hey you" She smiled, pulling her tongue out before giving him a one-armed hug.

"How was your flight?"

"Short, thankfully"

"Fair enough. You ready?" Kenny asked, attempting to take Adam from Calleigh's hips. He shook his little head and held on tight to her hair. Kenny shrugged and led the way to the car pushing an empty pram.

Amelia sat atop the bars of the cart, talking away to a chuckling Horatio. Apparently her ex-best friend, Lucy, tried to steal the sunglasses he gave her, but she got them back and has a new best friend called Kaitlyn.

"So have you got any plans for your stay with us folk in Darnell?" Kenny asked Horatio at his side as he drove to the hotel. Calleigh had climbed into the back with the kids.

"Just relaxation mainly. Calleigh says she's going to show me around her old haunts, but other than that…enjoying our honeymoon"

"How's that going so far?"

"Never been happier, Kenny, never been happier."

XXX

"Okay, so we'll see you at about 7?"

"7 it is" Calleigh smiled. She hugged goodbye to Kenny and waved Amelia and Adam in backseat.

Horatio and Calleigh grabbed their luggage and wheeled it inside the hotel.

"Mr and Mrs Caine" Horatio announced to the young man at the desk. His gold nametag reading 'Mitchell'.

"Ah, the Newlyweds! Welcome to Darnell Heights" Mitchell smiled. He turned his back on the couple as she grabbed a key from one of the pigeon holes, "The Honeymoon Suite?"

"No, er, we're just here for a few nights, so we just ordered a regular room" Calleigh informed.

"Let me check my records…" Mitchell typed away at his computer "..Horatio and Calleigh Caine…in from Miami, Florida…Honeymoon Suite. Ah, it was paid by an Alexx Woods? It says here she left a note saying 'Noone should start married life in a regular room. Start as you mean to go on, Sugars"

"I cant believe she did that"

"Honeymoon suite it is then"

XXX

Dragging their luggage into the elevator, Horatio clicked the button for the third and final floor.

In sync with the doors closing, Calleigh closed the distance between herself and her husband. While wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms entwined around her waist.

"Welcome to your honeymoon, Mr Caine"

"Welcome to yours, Mrs Caine"

Calleigh grinned as they leant in for a kiss.

The ding from the doors opening pulled the, reluctantly from their embrace.

They turned right as the sign requested and walked straight on for their suite.

A balloon was attached to the door knob: "Just Married!" and a banner lay tacked diagonally reading "Congratulations Mr & Mrs Caine!"

_That has to be Kenny's doing_ Calleigh thought with a chuckle.

Horatio stood his bag up as he fished the key back out of his pocket. He unlocked the door, swinging it open and rolling in his and Calleigh's bag.

Calleigh took a step to walk in, but a hand came up in protest "Start as we mean to go on, remember? Doctor's orders" Horatio grinned at Calleigh's confused look, which subsided to giggles as he bent and looped an arm around her back and the other around her legs, lifting her up off the ground.

She connected her hands around his neck and began laying butterfly kisses on his cheeks, forehead, before he turned his head connected his lips with her own.

Still caught in their passionate embrace that was quickly gaining in fervour, Horatio kicked the door shut and carried his bride into the master bedroom.

Calleigh' hands gripped at strands of his flame red hair until he gently lowered her onto the king size bed. Lying down on top of her, but propped up on his elbows so not to squash her, Horatio recaptured Calleigh's lips.

Her hands began sliding his jacket off his shoulders. Once it reached his bent elbows, Horatio shrugged it off himself one side at a time. At the momentary loss of contact, Calleigh asked, slightly out of breath "What time is it?"

Glancing at the clock "4"

"We're meeting Kenny at 7"

"mmhmm" he whispered as he lay kisses on her neck

"Just checking" she giggled


	2. Dinner

Sorry about the wait guys! I always try to keep at least one chapter ahead of what I've posted, and well, that didnt work...lmao Here ya go though!

A/N: The character of Angela Beaufontaine is based on the character of Bobbi-Claire from the Sandra Bullock film _Hope Floats_. I don't know if anyone else has seen that film, but you really should! ;)

* * *

"Sorry we're late" Calleigh said to Lynette, who had answered the door. She tried her hardest not to break into a grin, but seeing her sister-in-laws knowing grin didn't help the matter.

"No problem, come on in" She moved aside to allow entrance, before calling out into the modest Louisiana home, "Kenny, they're here!"

Junior materialised from a corner and ushered everyone into the living room. "Mom's just picked up the kids, so you're alright. She did want to see you two, so I covered and said you were having trouble getting a cab" He raised an eyebrow to his older sister "That was it, wasn't it?"

Lynette gave him a swat on the arm "We ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket" Kenny said, leaving for a moment, giving Calleigh and Lynette a chance to talk décor, a passion of Calleigh's.

When Calleigh returned, the four went on there way to a local restaurant. Junior announced he would be driving, seeing as he didn't drink. He didn't touch a drop through fear of succumbing to the 'Duquesne Curse' and the fate of his parents. Although Carolyne Duquesne was sober (the only reason Kenny still talked to her), Kenwall, his namesake, still battled with the pull of the bottle, and although civility was gained between father and son at Calleigh's wedding, a lot of bridges needed to be rebuilt before any permanent relationship could be able to be re-established.

As they were seated, and menu's handed out, the quiet-until-now Horatio piped up "order what you wish, it's on me"

"No, Horatio. You cant do that"

"Of course I can"

"It's your honeymoon, we should be treating you!"

"The way I see it, we owe you, myself especially. Without your visit nearly 2 years ago, Calleigh and I wouldn't be married right now. So I'm buying"

"In that case, I'll be having the lobster" Kenny announced with a cheeky smile, earning himself another swat on the arm from his wife

"I swear you're still a child sometimes!" Calleigh teased

"I'll take that as a compliment to my youthful looks" he retorted, before saying "But, seriously, thank you. Its uncalled for, but thank you"

"my pleasure"

Calleigh smiled at her husband, before giving him an appreciative kiss.

"Hey, less of that, there's apparently children present" Kenny chimed, earning a swat on both arms from his sister and wife, "Hey!"

XXX

Lynette received a call on her cell after the meal from Kenny's mom saying Adam was poorly and crying for his mom.

Apologetically, Lynette and Junior were forced to leave, "I'm so sorry, but thank you so much for dinner. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely, now get out of here and take care of my nephew"

"Thanks again" They said during the handshakes and kisses, before leaving the restaurant.

Calleigh and Horatio sat back down with a contented sigh "I've really enjoyed tonight, thank you for everything" Calleigh smiled, joining hands.

"Least I could do" Horatio smiled back, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. "Why don't we have a drink in the bar?" he offered, motioning to the adjoining room.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you in there, I'm just going to visit the restrooms"

Calleigh grabbed her bag and gave Horatio a quick kiss before taking off for the ladies room.

"Two Cognacs, please" Horatio asked the bartender, taking a seat at the long wooden counter. Although the bar area was connected to the restaurant, it wasn't exclusively for the diners, as evidenced by the array of characters dotted around.

Some business men drowned their sorrows at the bottom of whisky glasses; a group of bikers congregated by the pool table, and a woman in a blue tube top and short denim skirt was looking straight at Horatio. He gave a polite smile and looked to his clasped hands.

"Hey handsome"

Horatio chuckled looking up, expecting to see Calleigh. Instead the tube-top woman was stood leaning against the bar, batting her eyelashes.

"Hello" he said,

"You're not here alone are you?"

"Well, actually-"

"A handsome guy like you mustn't be alone. It must be lucky I came over then" She threw her arm onto his shoulder, still standing in front of him. "Why don't you buy me a drink and we'll get to know each other better? My names-"

"Angela Beaufontaine" Calleigh's voice added, standing just behind the mute Horatio

"Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Nope, It's Calleigh Caine now. You've met my husband, Horatio Caine?" she elegantly leant against him, dislodging Angela's arm that quickly retreated to her side.

"I thought you were over in Miami, shooting people and such" Angela commented, an edge attaching itself to her voice.

"Oh, I am." Calleigh's voice gaining a stronger Southern drawl, "but I'm on my honeymoon"

"Well, isn't that nice" Angela spat, turning her nose up at the couple. Horatio just sat watching the two women, trying to hide a smirk.

"mmhmm" Calleigh smiled like butter couldn't melt, "In fact, if you don't mind, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my night with Horatio"

Angela spun on her heel and sauntered off out of the bar, grabbing her jacket on the way.

Calleigh chuckled as she spun around to sit in front. "You have _no _idea how good that felt!"

"I bet"

"No, you don't know Angela Beaufontaine. She made my high school existence _hell _with all her jibes about my parents and our home. I've waited _13 years _to do that!" she grinned, taking a sip of her cognac.

"I'm glad I could have been some help" Horatio smiled. Calleigh leaned in and gave him a kiss.


	3. Birthday Cakes

This chapter turned out to be quite long lol

Thanks go out to **Eri **for filling in while El Muso was MIA :)

* * *

The late afternoon sun shone down on to the sleeping faces of Calleigh and Horatio. 

Calleigh stirred, twisting over to rest on Horatio's chest.

"Good morning" he whispered, laying a kiss into her hair

"Is it?" she yawned

"Hmm" he chuckled. Calleigh really wasn't a morning person. Horatio had found that the eternal chipperness to Calleigh only came after a caffeine shot, and that fact just made her even more adorable. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Sleep. And then we're watching Adam and Amelia tonight" she said sleepily, struggling to lift her eyelids.

"So you want to sleep until tonight…" he smiled. The bedside clock was showing 11am, and they were only due at Kenny's house at 6…

"No, I suppose not" she sighed, "But I don't much fancy going out…How about we order some films and some room service and crash here?"

"Perfect"

Calleigh rolled over and stood up, wobbling a bit until her eyes actually opened and came into focus.

"Where are you going! I though we were staying bed" Horatio said, shocked at the sudden movement

"We are, but morning breath and smelly hair isn't part of the deal. Order breakfast while I'm gone?"

He nodded and grabbed the phone as Calleigh disappeared into the bathroom.

x

It was about half an hour before Calleigh came back into the bedroom, a bathrobe wrapped around her as she wiped at her hair with a towel. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the bed.

The cotton white sheets were pulled straight, all neat and tidy; Horatio had pulled on some black jogging pants over his boxers and was sat on his pillow with his back to the headboard, surrounded by 'breakfast'…

"What's this?" she asked, crawling up to mirror her husband and sit on her pillow

"Breakfast"

"Nooo, its more like dessert…" she grinned. Calleigh recognised the colourful plates as those described in mouth-watering detail on the hotels menu. Fudge Cake, Banana Split, Strawberries and Cream…

"Well, I figured, we're on our honeymoon, and you're supposed to do anything you want whenever you want because it's the only one you have" Calleigh gave him a pointed look at the remark of one honeymoon, to which he ignored and carried on "so I thought why not go crazy and have dessert for breakfast, and breakfast for dinner"

"So let me get this straight, you want me to forgo my usual cereal and yoghurt with fruit, for Chocolate Fudge Cake and Victoria Sponge" her voice was edged with disbelief.

Horatio scooped a strawberry from atop a sundae and held it for Calleigh to take a bite "hmmm" he smiled

"Who am I to argue with the Lt.?"

x

Calleigh lay back onto the pillow, a groan escaping her lips. "You are an evil, evil man, Horatio Caine"

Horatio smiled, seeing his wife writhe in discomfort. She still had chocolate syrup in the corner of her mouth from the Chocolate Sundae she had 'reluctantly' eaten. All of the plates, now practically licked clean, stood stacked on the floor. He gained a rueful sense of happiness seeing that his act had caused such a reaction, even if she tried her hardest to hide the glimmer of excitement and enjoyment from her green eyes.

"I'm so glad I don't have to move for hours now. I don't think I could anyway"

Horatio grabbed the remote control and snuggled down next to Calleigh, flicking a button to see the next available film.

x

"Yes, the medicine's in the cabinet and the number of the restaurant is on the fridge. Lynette, you told me this already, trust me, your boy will be fine" Calleigh smiled. She'd been pushing her sister-in-law closer to the door for nearly an hour, but she finally managed to get a coat on her and the door open

"I know he will, but…" Lynette pulled her curled hair from the back of her jacket

"'But' I know, he's your baby" Calleigh sympathised

"You'll see soon enough" she winked. She had a habit of having to end sentences with winks, Calleigh found. Maybe it was from having only an eleven-month-old child to talk too all day everyday that made you forget how to hold a single-entendre conversation with someone.

Calleigh just rolled her eyes and pushed her the final hurdle out of the door "Will you just go? You're going to miss your reservation"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Bye kids! Be good!" she shouted back into the house. A reply came from Amelia, but was muffled by giggles.

"See? She's fine. Now y'all just go"

Lynette smiled and gave Calleigh a kiss on the cheek and ran out to the waiting car.

Calleigh shut the door and collapsed back onto it with a sigh. She had a feeling that getting Kenny and Lynette out of the house was probably going to be harder than actually caring for Amelia and Adam for the night.

She joined Horatio and the kids in the front room.

Horatio had taken to showing Amelia some basic self-defence moves. He was sat on the sofa with his hands held vertically, while Amelia threw her little fists into his palms.

"Hey, you, be careful with my husband" Calleigh smiled, ruffling her nieces hair. Adam was propped up against a pillow watching all the commotion, and was taken onto Calleigh's knee as she sat down. Adam's back was to Calleigh's front, as he played with her fingers. She extracted a hand and felt at his forehead "He's still got a fever" she announced, feeling the clamminess to the back of her hand. "I think we'd better give you some meds and get you to bed, huh Little Man?"

"How about" Horatio started, "I sort Adam out, and you and Miss Amelia get started on that cake"

"Cake!" Amelia squeeled, looking from uncle to aunt "What cake!"

"Well" Calleigh grinned "We thought that seeing as we're not going to be here for your birthday, we might have our own mini-party now, and you and me bake a cake"

"Can I write on it!" Amelia's face lit up, a smile spread from ear-to-ear

"Of course"

"Cool!"

"That's settled then" Horatio said, standing up and taking Adam from Calleigh, "You two can get started without me, and ill be back just in time to eat some birthday cake, yes?"

"I think we got the raw end of the deal there, Ladybug" Calleigh smiled, bringing Amelia onto her lap

x

Calleigh grabbed the ends to Amelia's apron, tying them behind her back, "Alright, you wash you're hands, while I get all the ingredients"

Amelia nodded and stepped up onto the box before the sink. She stretched for the taps, only just reaching them.

Calleigh opened the cupboards and retrieved flour and sugar, and took the eggs and milk out of the fridge. She couldn't help but grin at Amelia's excited face, as she wiped her hands with a towel. She was only 6 years old, seven next week, but she was growing up so fast! She was soon to have her first visit from the tooth fairy and had her first sleepover planned.

It was scary actually. Calleigh could remember like it was yesterday putting a dollar underneath Kenny's pillow when he lost his first tooth. Now it was his daughters turn. _His daughters._ Junior was the middle child, but already married with two children before Calleigh's own wedding day! Finally she was nearly there though. She'd found her soul mate, 'the one', and they'd finally married. Now they had the rest of there lives for the next step: children. She knew deep in her heart it wouldn't be long until they were blessed with little ones, they both wanted them too much, and as horrible as it was to think, they weren't getting any younger.

Calleigh was snapped out of her daydream as Amelia broke a piece off the large chocolate bar on the counter. "Hey! That's for the frosting!"

"I was…testing it!"

"You're too much like your father" she grinned, placing a large bowl onto the side and putting all of the ingredients around it.

They measured out the flour and poured it into the basin, then added the eggs and milk. Calleigh cracked the eggs, just in case they ended up with crunchy bits in the final product.

Amelia sat on the kitchen stool and stirred the mixture together, as her aunt added the sugar.

"Okay, what colour do you want the sponge to be, Ladybug?" Calleigh held up two vials of liquid food dye "We have red or yellow"

"Both!"

"That'll make it orange!" Amelia nodded wildly, her eyes wide with excitement. "Okay, it's your cake" Calleigh shrugged, adding drops of each bottle into the mix. At first it gave a marble effect to the floury mixture, before finally turning to a shade of orange.

"It's all lumpy" Amelia groaned, leaning over the bowl

"That just means it needs mixing more. See, like this" Calleigh took the bowl and tucked it under her arm. She whisked at the contents quickly as Amelia looked on in amazement at the speed "I think that's just about ready to go into the oven"

Amelia jumped down from her chair and ran around the counter to the already greased baking mould. She watched as her aunt poured the thick concoction. Calleigh put her hands into some oven-mitts and asked her niece to get the oven door. Heat invaded the small kitchen as she placed the mould onto a shelf and quickly closed the door again. "Okay, that'll be ready in about 20 minutes, which means…"

"Chocolate!"

Calleigh turned the stove on and poured some water into a pan, placing it on the heat. She then cut the chocolate into small pieces and put them into a bowl, and on top of the water. She'd conveniently kept some of the Orange flavoured chocolate, Amelia's favourite, aside. Amelia munched, not taking her eyes away as the remaining chocolate melted in the bowl.

Once it was sufficiently melted, Calleigh turned the heat off and placed a lid over the chocolate, sealing the heat in.

A delicious smell of warm sponge was invading their nostrils, signalling that it was ready. Amelia watched in amazement as the cake was brought out of the oven and placed on a cooling tray. "It's grown!"

"Yep" Calleigh smiled, loving hearing her nieces take on the things she saw, "Its got to cool down before we can put the frosting on it though, so why don't you, Miss Amelia, go grab a bath, while I find where your Uncle Horatio went to" It had been over an hour since she'd last seen him. Amelia nodded, not so excited at the prospect, but took off her apron and followed her back through the living room and up the stairs.

Calleigh drew the bath for her, but Amelia was a 'big girl' now, so didn't need any supervision. She wasn't so sure on the arrangement; Amelia was still her baby after all, so compromised that the bathroom door would be left open.

She could hear little giggles coming from the bathroom as she started her search for her husband. She knew that Adam was going to be asleep, so quietly tip-toed between rooms.

She slowly opened a door, but found it to be Amelia's room (yellow with daisy's across the walls and the obligatory Ladybug for Calleigh's pleasure); another door was found to open to Kenny and Lynette's bedroom.

She quietly opened the remaining door. The room was dark, save for a nightlight that danced across the ceiling. Tucked in the corner, Horatio sat in a large arm chair, fast asleep, with a sleeping Adam lying across his chest. They both looked so peaceful, and sound asleep. Calleigh's head involuntary fell to the side as she took in the sight with a smile. She watched for a couple more minutes, as Horatio's chest rose and fell, Adam rising and sinking with it. His little arms were spread out above his head, signalling a deep sleep. She prayed she didn't wake him as she slid her hands behind his head and back. Horatio stirred as she did so, he instantly looked down to where Adam used to be, before smiling and stretching as he watched. Although Adam didn't wake, he tucked himself into Calleigh's body as she walked him over to his crib.

She gently placed him down onto the small mattress. His fever, which had subsided slightly, meant he didn't need his cover. Calleigh leant her forearms onto the crib's sides and watched her nephew sleep.

"Did I miss the cake?" Horatio whispered, leaning his chin onto her shoulder

"We just need to cover it in icing, then its good to go" she whispered back

"So I didn't miss licking the spoon?"

"Nope, but I think you'll have a fight on your hands" she chuckled.

They both looked over the sides, watching as Adam's mouth sucked for his absent pacifier.

"He was restless when I put him down, so I just held him for a bit, a trick I learnt when Ray Jr was little, I guess I fell asleep too"

Calleigh nodded, breathing a contented sigh. Horatio kissed her hair and whispered, "C'mon, Amelia will be a prune by now"

x

Horatio flicked through the channels. He was sat on Junior's couch, while Calleigh was lay across it, resting her head on his chest. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Horatio's ears pricked as he heard a car door shut outside. He waited and listened as a key was turned in the lock and the front door swung open slowly, revealing Kenny and Lynette.

He gently roused Calleigh from her slumber and stood up, stretching out his muscles. Calleigh doing the same.

"Hey" Lynette smiled as Kenny closed the door, "Did we wake you?"

"No, we were just watching TV" Calleigh lied, "How was your night?"

"Awesome. Thanks for doing this. Where the kids any trouble?" Kenny asked, joining the conversation

"Not at all" Horatio smiled, "Adam didn't last long, but Amelia was an angel"

"Yeah, her cake's in the fridge. She wanted to show you what it looked like before she ate any"

Lynette smiled, taking off her coat. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No thanks, just a bed"

"Alright, well, thanks again for tonight. We owe you one, _another _one" Kenny said

"Least we could do" Horatio said, shaking his brother-in-law's hand. He wrapped an arm around Calleigh after she grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door.

They said their goodbyes, and Kenny and Lynette reiterated their thanks.


End file.
